Paint Universe
Paint Universe is a 2019 American direct-to-video animated musical fantasy comedy film produced by Universal Animation Studios, Universal 1440 Entertainment and Gingo Animation. It is the sequel to 1999's Paint World, and was directed by Mike Disa and written by Irene Mecchi, Jon Vitti and Peter Ackerman. It takes place three years after the events of the first film, and follows Deon and his friends learning that Paletton, now expanded into a larger form known as Paint Universe, will get one major change on modern technology, so they must get fit into their home's new look. Paint Universe was released on February 12, 2019 on DVD and Blu-ray by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Noah Schnapp as Deon Splatt. He was previously voiced by Haley Joel Osment in the first film. *Beverley Mitchell as Gracie GaColor *David Gallagher as Zach Splatt *Kath Soucie as Linda Splatt. She was previously voiced by Patricia Arquette in the first film. *Corey Burton as Richard Splatt. He was previously voiced by Dennis Hopper in the first film. *Rachel Dratch as Aunt Maggie *Cheri Oteri as Mary *Molly Shannon as Maria *Frank Welker as Splash Production Development In 2004, the Special Edition DVD of Paint World featured a sneak peek of the proposed direct-to-video sequel, including new character designs and storyboards. The story would have involved Deon and his friends trying to stop Gerry Disgill from making chaos and destruction to Paletton again. It was set to be directed by Steve Loter, the director of Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002). It was scheduled to be released in 2005 but was delayed for many years until production was cancelled in early 2008 due to script issues. However, in August 2016, it was announced that the sequel was revived and back into development by Universal and Gingo, and would be released straight-to-video in 2019, coinciding on the 20th anniversary of the original Paint World film. It will be directed by Mike Disa and produced by Amy McNeill. Irene Mecchi will return to write the script for the sequel, with Jon Vitti and Peter Ackerman joining to co-write the script. In September 2017, the sequel was retitled as Paint Universe. Casting Beverley Mitchell and David Gallagher reprised their roles as Gracie GaColor and Zach Splatt respectively, while Noah Schnapp joined as the new voice of Deon Splatt, replacing Haley Joel Osment from the previous film. Design Chris Battle and Craig McCracken, the original character designers for Paint World, returned as character designers, alongside Geo G., Craig Kellman, and Junpei Takayama. Animation Wang Film Productions and Bardel Entertainment, two of the original animation studios behind overseas production of the original Paint World, returned to work on most of the animation for the sequel, alongside Yowza! Animation in Toronto, Digital eMation and Saerom Animation (both in South Korea), Toon City Animation in the Philippines, and Prana Animation Studios in India. Release Paint Universe was released on DVD and Blu-ray on February 12, 2019. In addition, the film will be theatrically released outside of North America in select markets such as the United Kingdom, Russia, Germany, and Ukraine. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2019 Category:Paint World Category:Paint Universe Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video films Category:Gingo Animation animated films